Shack(ing) of Wonders
by Sam-Chan and Jason-Kun
Summary: Human AU: Alfred Jones is the owner of the —not so successful— Shack of Wonders. One day he decides, he's had enough and asks his old pal Francis for help, striking a deal in the mists. He also asks Ludwig for help, who was —not so fortunate to fall on the eyes of Francis. YAOI, France/Germany and sorta France/America


_**Sam-Chan: Buenas *checks time* noches todos! Here another one-shot for you guys~! BTW: some of the grammer is bad on purpose, as to show to 'accent' ;D **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, *shrugs shoulders* **_

_**Warnings: Human AU, America's Shack of Wonders, France/Germany, shack kink, Yaoi, magic mushroom, bad language and etc...**_

_**Shameless Plug: If y'all don't mind, could you please visit the Uke Germany Community, it presently has more than 50 stories in it (including this one) and is currently ran by South Park Firefly, Estella Tweak, I want my tears back, kyle brovfloski and myself (Sam-Chan).**_

* * *

"Get y'ur mystic'al wunders over her'!" Alfred called out to the passersby, who only kept walking, ignoring him and his shack. He decided to drop his Southern accent and call out once more.

He was ignored like before.

Alfred was just about to give up and go on his break, when he saw Francis. He silently hoped Francis could come and help him, because since elementary school, Francis always had a knack for getting peoples attention. So Alfred, on his last bit of hope, called out to Francis.

"H-hey! Francis! Francis!"

Alfred began to wave as he called Francis' name, seeing now that the other had turn around and was walking towards him. Alfred could only feel relief wash over him. He didn't have to be a failure, all he needed was to ask Francis for help!

"Yes mon cher~." Francis said in his normal flirty tone.

"Um, like I need some help 'n' stuff! I can't get anyone to come over to my Shack of Wonders! And, ya know, since your Francis, i thought maybe you could get some peoples to buy some of the stuff in the Shack of Wonders." Alfred explained, making Francis inwardly pout. He was hoping for some 'quick action'.

"Of course, of course, but what will i get in return~?" Francis asked, wishing his implied gesture would reach the numbskull.

"Uh, you'll have of the earnings, and maybe some blackmail on Iggy, and um, you can invite someone to fuck in this shack, because you Europeans are kinda kinky like that." Alfred replied while taking some merchandise out of the boxes in the corner. Though his message didn't get through to the other, Francis was surprisingly satisfied with the results.

"Can invite someone at this very moment?" Was the only thing Francis had to ask. It shocked Alfred and made him turn around to face Francis with wide eyes.

"U-um, i gue-ss, o-kay?" Alfred struggled to say, trying to hang on to the fact that Francis was a very kinky person and that as Francis' friend, he shouldn't be surprised by such a question. He regain control of himself in a matter of seconds, grabbing boxes and placing them up front so Francis could put more stuff on display.

"You know Francis, listening to the type of questions you ask, is like smoking 'magic mushrooms'. You never know how to cope with the after affect." Alfred said, only to get a chuckle from Francis.

"Yes mon cher~." Francis replied. Soon they had enough stuff on the merchandise on the counter, and Francis started to advertise the Shack of Wonders to the public, getting it lots of attention. An hour passed by and Alfred and Francis were making it pretty well. They had already sold ten boxes full of stuff, and decided to call a break.

"Dude, you don't know how happy i am to have your help~. I mean, none of this could have ever happened if it wasn't for you Francis!" Alfred said, afterwards placing his cold water bottle on his forehead, trying to cool himself off.

"You are always welcome my dear friend~." Francis responded as he smiled. Alfred was a lot of _things_, but his cheerful attitude and everlasting thankfulness made up for those _things_. Alfred went to the back room of the shack, where a few hundred more boxes laid, waiting for their turn to be picked and have their contents bought by a passersby. He didn't noticed that Francis had also came into the back room, and was surprised went he found himself turned around to face Francis, who was leaning closer into Alfred's comfort zone.

"Well, how about it mon ami~? You will get to be the first to have le glorious shack sex in the back room with moi~." Francis announced, now _way_ too close into Alfred's comfort zone.

"Um, well, i, uh, umm.." Alfred tried to think of an excuse to escape, when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted it.

His ticket to get away from Francis.

"Hey! Is that Ludwig?" Alfred asked, pushing Francis lightly and showing him where he had seen the other, and sure enough, Ludwig was standing right there.

"I think i should go over and talk to him, to see if he could help lift the really heavy boxes!" Alfred told Francis, —he was still a little gloomy at the fact that Alfred had gotten away— who decided to agree with him. Alfred, taking a deep and grateful breath for such a narrow escape, walked out the Shack of Wonders and flagged Ludwig down.

"Ludwig! Hey Ludwig! Over here!"

Ludwig turned in the direction of the voice, and sure enough there was someone from his school beckoning him to come over. Curious, he walked towards the other, having a look of question on his face.

"Hey Ludwig! Do ya think, that maybe you could...well, help me with something?" Alfred asked nervously. If anything, one had to be very careful when talking to Ludwig, since he has and always had been extremely strong and never —not once—failed gym class —which he sometimes had the privilege to teach.

"Well, i guess it would be okay.." Ludwig replied. He swore Alfred's face beamed even more at that moment.

"Thank you! Thank you! Gracias!" Alfred said to Ludwig as they walked towards the shack.

"N-no problem?" Ludwig responded. He wasn't used to so much appreciation. When they made it to the back room of the shack, Alfred explained what he wanted Ludwig to do, and that Francis was also helping out, —so Ludwig wouldn't think of Francis as an intruder of some sort. Ludwig being Ludwig, took everything Alfred had said quite well and started working right away. It left Alfred feeling like the luckiest man alive, as he went back up to the front room of the shack, organizing the merchandise and putting the price labels on them. Francis was outside, advertising the Shack of Wonders, when he was struck with an idea.

Why not have l'amore with Ludwig?

He knew it was possible, but he didn't know what the outcome would be. He had two possibilities: The first would be he would get a horribly, pain-filled beat down. The second would be that the other would crave for more of Francis' touch.

The first one seemed a lot more realistic.

But, he couldn't past up this opportunity. Francis rushed to the shack, ready to have the pleasure before the pain. He quietly walked to the back room of the shack, careful not to make any noise. He spotted Ludwig who appeared to have dropped something. Ludwig, wanting to do the job that was given to him with excellence, got on his knees to get the thing that dropped. He put his hand out to get it, but couldn't reach it. Sighing inwardly, Ludwig tried again once more, this time determent to get the object. He didn't notice in his struggle , but his ass was now high up in the air and very grope-able looking to the eye. Unfortunate for him, the eyes watching him with hunger, belonged to Francis, who now decided to make his move. Silently creeping along the room, Francis didn't dare to make a sound as he walked towards Ludwig, his eyes not leaving the other's well-toned ass. He crept closer, until finally, he groped the other's ass, which earned Francis a squeak.

"W-w-what t-the hell..! W-who t-t-touching my arsch!" Ludwig managed to get out, his face flushed red. He felt so embarrassed at the fact that someone had the indecency to grope him. But at the same time, he was ashamed to admit, that it was rather...arousing. It was like one of those 'too good to be real' fantasies, but this time, it was actually happening. Ludwig tried to move, but the intruder had put all their strength into keeping him in that spot. Now that only left him wondering who this person could be.

"It's not like you don't like it mon cher~." The intruder said.

Oh **fuck**...

It was...Francis!

As much as Ludwig wanted to punch Francis at the moment, he was weak while having a hard-on, and would have to take care of his 'problem' as soon as possible, which at the moment, was impossible unless...

No! He couldn't! He couldn't ask Francis!

"Francis...! L-l-let me go!" Ludwig weakly demanded. He cursed himself for not using a strong and threatening tone. Now, he could only wait, hear what Francis had to say and try to be more firm and menacing the next chance he had.

"Ohohohohon~! You don't seem sure of yourself mon ami~." Francis replied. He now knew he had Ludwig in his finger tips, and only needed to put his plan into full action. Francis began to rub Ludwig's clothed body in a erotic fashion, sharpening his ears for any sounds of moans or groans coming from Ludwig.

"O-ooh..." Ludwig quietly groaned. As soon as the groan slipped from his mouth, he hoped Francis wasn't able to hear it, but the way Francis was rubbing him was telling him differently. Ludwig felt like jelly under the skilled hands of Francis. His cock felt painful in his pants, but he wasn't about to lay everything down for a quick fuck with the Frenchman.

_A good, quick fuck~._ His mind told him.

Ludwig inwardly shook his head at the thought. Sure, Francis was known for a great pleasure giver, and a kinky fantasy full-filler, but, he was Ludwig, the strong, logical person who liked order and could secretly bake. He didn't need anyone to find out that he fucked with Francis, let alone _be_ fucked _by_ Francis. No, that would be a nightmare, no it would be hell.

Still, he could just threaten Francis at the end...

No! What was he thinking? He couldn't do that! That was horribly mischievous, and things in that category would only end badly. Ludwig almost jumped as he felt Francis' hands going up his shirt. His fingers began to torture Ludwig by pinching, rubbing and caressing Ludwig's nipples, making quiet moans escape Ludwig's mouth.

"H-ahh.."

"You seemed to enjoy my touches Ludwig~." Francis said, observing the other's behavior. Ludwig's retort only came out of his mouth in moans and groans. Ludwig couldn't take it anymore, he **had **to have release, even if it meant...being fucked by Francis.

"Francis... P-please." Ludwig begged. Francis chuckled at the other's response, and felt the other's painful arousal through his pants.

"U-hh... O-oh!" Were the noises that came out of Ludwig when the small action was preformed. Francis, already hard himself, from listening to Ludwig's voice. stripped himself and Ludwig of their pants. He then took out the spare tube of lube he carried around with him 'just in case', and coated his fingers with it. One by one, the fingers slid in without much complaint from Ludwig, and Francis deemed the other ready.

"You're a 'big boy', so you can take my cock, can't you?" Francis stated. Before Ludwig could have a say, Francis slowly entered the other's ass, loving how tight the cavern was around his cock. Ludwig, was on panic mode, since he was never one to receive 'things'. But, he could do nothing but wither in pleasure now that Francis had found his special spot.

"Oooh!"

"Hmm, you like that?" Francis asked.

"F-f-francis! A-ahh!"

"I'll take that as a...yes~." Francis said, now moving in a faster pace, occasionally hitting Ludwig's spot of pleasure.

"H-aah..!" Ludwig moaned. He couldn't help himself, Francis _was_ as good as he claimed to be. Now, Ludwig could only hope Francis could keep silent, or —if Feliciano wasn't around— he'd beat him to a bloody 'pulp' as Arthur would say. Somehow, as he felt himself on the verge of cumming, Francis knew and began to stroke Ludwig's erection. Soon after, Ludwig came with a cry of Francis' name, and moments later, Francis came as well, Ludwig's name was what came from his lips as he did. The two laid down on the floor, panting and sweaty, until they finally came to focus.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Francis asked, Ludwig only sighed at the other's question as he felt the hair on the other's chin brush his forehead.

"You're not going to answer me, are you?" Francis remarked, lightly tracing his fingers on the German's skin. Ludwig childishly shook his head and Francis chuckled, not letting go of him. They stayed there, on the floor, until they heard Alfred's voice.

"Hey Ludwig and Francis! Guys! Could you come here for a second?"

Francis reluctantly got up and put his pants back on, but Ludwig on the other, was walking outside the room at very second. Neither noticed the red, blinking glow that came from the walls and ceiling...

* * *

At least three hours passed and the Shack of Wonders was making a fortune. Alfred called a break to tell the others' the exciting news.

"Hey Ludwig and Francis! Guys! Could you come here for a second?"

"What's wrong mon cher?" Francis asked.

"Nothing! J-just, I need both of you guys to come here, OK?" Alfred said from the front of the shack. Ludwig and Francis went up to the front, and saw Alfred siting crisscrossed-applesauce on the floor, holding a medium sized cardboard box.

"Guys, we are fucking rich~!" Alfred announced. Ludwig was a little confused, since he was only helping Alfred, it wasn't like he was getting paid for this, right?

"Since you guys have been such a big help to me and this shack, you guys totally get to share in the profits~." Alfred said, opening the medium sized box. Inside was rolls of 5's, 10's, 20's and the occasional 50's. Francis and Ludwig's eyes widened at the sight of all the money, not knowing what to think.

"So, you guys don't mind working in the Shack of Wonders with me for half of the summer, right?" Alfred asked nervously. Was this too much to ask them?

"Of course!" They both said in unison. Alfred gave them a goofy smile, and paid them today's wages.

"So, like... See you guys tomorrow, i guess!" Alfred said, getting back to calculating the money to be invested into the shack, Francis and Ludwig said their goodbyes to Alfred as well and set off for their next destination. When Francis thought that no one was watching, he gave Ludwig's ass a firm squeeze, causing blood to rush up to Ludwig's cheeks. He only had his fun for a second, though, since right after Ludwig jabbed him with his elbow, which was quite painful for the Frenchman. Not wanting to get a full beat down, Francis quickly came up with a plan that would not only free him from the upcoming blows, but would benefit him and his _desires_ as well.

"Mon cher, now that I have your attention, even if you did not enjoy how I obtained it, I would like to ask your beautiful self out on a date~. No one will have to know if you don't want them to." Francis said suavely. Ludwig paused for a moment. Was Francis playing a trick? As much as he pondered on it, he knew that question could never be answered, so he decided to do what he knew his brother Gilbert would have done.

"Okay...But, you're paying." He said, teasingly. Francis only smiled as they walked off towards a destination unknown. If he could only touch Ludwig once more...

Slap!

"Come on mon cher, one more time?"

"No Francis, that's lewd."

"And our time in the shack wasn't?" Francis teased. He got a punch on his shoulder for his comment.

"Ow.." Francis said, rubbing the spot where he was punched.

"Should have thought about that earlier." Ludwig remarked.

"I couldn't. Non, I was to busy remembering how sweet your moans wer-"

"Francis!"

* * *

Alfred was sitting in the shack quietly chuckling to himself. It was a good idea he installed cameras in the back room of the shack. As he held the cameras' memory cards in his hand, he took out his cell phone and called his friend Kiku...

"_Alfred-san? What is it?"_

"Kiku, I've got the _goods_."

_"Are you serious?"_

"Dead serious..."

"Okay, just tell me where you're at and I'll come right over."

"I'm at the Shack of Wonders..."

* * *

**_Sam-Chan: What do you guys think? XD I had lots of fun writing this.._**

**_So, do ya think you could be a sweetpea and leave me a review? :D_**

**_Crazy Facts: _**

**_I had already written 2,000 words on it.. but then just completely forgot about it X3_**

**_In French, the word Non, is still pronounced No, like in Spanish or English..._**

**_I got the idea for this fanfic in a dream I had, seriously... Stuff like this plagues my dreams :3_**

**_ le traduzioni (the translations)_**

**_French:_**

**_Mon cher (my dear: male version.)_**

**_Non (No. The French and their extra letters..)_******

**_l'amour (love)_**

**_Spanish:_**

**_Gracias (Thank you)_**

**_Southern:_**

**_Get y'ur mystic'al wunders over her' (Get your mystical wonders over here)_**


End file.
